


Perfect Timing

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Written as a (very) belated birthday gift forgracerenewho asked for 'James Sirius/Teddy, just in time.' Hope you enjoy this wee drabble, Grace!
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Perfect Timing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gracerene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/gifts).



> Written as a (very) belated birthday gift for **gracerene** who asked for 'James Sirius/Teddy, just in time.' Hope you enjoy this wee drabble, Grace!

"Teddy?" James called from the kitchen. "That you?"

"Who else?" Teddy finished pulling off his Auror robes and headed toward the delicious smell coming from the kitchen.

"Got off work early—wow!" Teddy licked his lips when he caught sight of James—wearing nothing but an apron—bending over to pull a loaf of bread from the oven.

"You're just in time!" James said brightly, hazel eyes sparkling with mischief. 

"Supper's ready?" Teddy eyed the not-quite-finished looking beef stew gently simmering.

"Nope." James grabbed Teddy's hand and dragged him to the bedroom. "Won't be ready for at _least_ an hour."


End file.
